


lee felix's anomaly

by ultskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i refer to chan as chris because im brave, i tried my best at this im just not so good at expressing it well yet, lee minho is a cutie, mentioned minsung - Freeform, mute!changbin, rip felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultskz/pseuds/ultskz
Summary: where felix and changbin end up being seatmates, and felix is chatty and asks a few too many questions. little does he know that changbin is mute, so felix thinks he hates him.





	lee felix's anomaly

lee felix was perfect, people would often say. he was notorious for being chatty, wild, explosive with his words and emotional, and with such an infectious personality, everyone was considered his friend. people admired his jokes, and clapped him on the back in the hallways.the female students delighted in his brightly coloured hair and his good looks, knowing he had such a beautiful heart to match. he was popular, if being acquainted or close friends with every single student or teacher on site gave you that title. yeah, maybe he lacked a little in grades, and maybe math wasn’t his strong suit, but the teachers loved him regardless, and gave him good feedback on his homework and higher grades on tests. his heart was pure, humble, and he could get anyone cracking up in a matter of seconds. he was popular, definitely, especially with the women. many times a week a flustered school girl would approach him (some bearing gifts or food) and ask him out, many without ever having an in depth conversation with him before. when this happened, he turned them down politely, would smile and occasionally hold their hand before rejecting them quietly and calmly. sure, some girls were pissed off afterwards. were they pissed off for long after seeing felix smile though? no.

it was mid-april, and nature was doing its job. the school grounds had started sprouting with flowers and colour, and the trees bloomed with leaves and petals. spring was around the corner, and everyone was ready to throw away and burn their coats and scarfs and bask in the sun above them other than being trapped in a barren classroom. often, students would just skip the classroom niceties and lounge behind the school, snacking on whatever food or drink they had found. and, yes, sometimes, lee felix was one of those people.

“the cheetos match your hair colour, felix.” 

bang chan said, taking a single cheeto out from it’s brightly coloured packet and squinting whilst comparing it to felix’s head as the trio started laughing.

“my lord, can’t my ginger self be left alone? sorry i don’t go for all the boring, plain natural colours-” felix quipped but laughed along as well, grinning whilst he spore a glance at chris, who sat opposite him, leaning against the brick wall of the school and stuffing his face with junk food.

“rather that then looking like a carrot.” lee minho, felix’s other best friend of a few years, added with a sarcastic tone.

“so i look like a carrot but when han jisung dyed his hair orange he was the sexiest man on earth?” felix raised his eyebrows at the elder, stating the obvious and watching as the other student straightened and frowned a miniscule amount.

“yeah well, be han jisung and maybe i won’t have the same criticism.”

“you annoying bastard-”

before felix could get up from his place to promptly hit minho with his empty bottle of coke and continue his cursing, the school bell rang horribly loudly, shaking them all from their comfort.

“come on minho, we can’t miss math again. the teacher will kill us.” chris muttered, swiping all the leftover pieces of junk food back into his backpack.

“fuck school, i want to go home.” felix groaned, arching his back after being stuck in the same sitting position for the last hour and annoyed at the education system’s tendency to ruin his fun.

“yeah, yeah, me too. now hurry up and get yourself to class, you tangerine.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

felix shuffled into his class silently, considerably a few minutes late as the teacher was already at the board and writing down their assignment for the day. quiet as ever, he made his way to his usual seat at the back of the room next to his usual seatmate, kim seungmin, who was angrily beckoning him over and mouthing the words ‘where have you been?’ over and over.

just as he was about to successfully sit down in his place, the teacher turned on his heel and caught the boy, and a grin appeared on the man’s face.

“ah, mr.lee, you’re finally here!” he clasped his hands as he addressed the student in a friendly tone, “i thought you were going to miss my class! no worries, i understand being behind schedule….” he smiled and felix, with his knack for being charming towards any living thing, gave his signature grin back and felt overjoyed at how he was let off the hook so easily.

“actually, just for today at least, could you move places from mr.kim and move further to the front?” felix swallowed and felt his heart drop. the front of the class was hellish and boring, everyone knew that. maybe the teacher’s kindness wasn’t such a good thing after all.

“right next to our new student, changbin over here.” the man gestured to a different boy sat alone and hunched over at his desk. from what felix could see from his position, the student was wearing an inky void of dark colours and had a snapback on his head, dark strands of hair peeking through it. definitely a new student, felix thought to himself. he’d never seen nor heard about a ‘changbin’ before.

still, even if it was so frustrating to be moved from his beloved seat next to his friend, felix clutched his books and backpack and shuffled closer to the front, taking the seat next to the new student, and smiling politely at the teacher.

“please welcome him nicely, felix. i know you can make friends with anyone.” the teacher beamed and continued his job, turning away from the two and starting to natter about the day’s subject.

felix flickered his gaze to the side, and saw changbin’s blank expression as the boy mindlessly wrote something in his notebook though nothing noteworthy had been said by the teacher yet. maybe his smile faltered a little bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘make friends with anyone’ my ass, felix muttered his head, unbelievably frustrated.

he had spent the last half an hour being nothing but calm and polite to the older boy, introducing himself formally (with a slight cringe reflex, as he hesitated at the start), had asked him the over used and frankly boring question of “how was your day?” and had even offered his old notes and textbooks to help the other grasp the subject more quickly, and all he had been given in response was a nod and a small hint of a smile. felix felt so dumb when his questions were left unanswered and hanging in the small space between them, painfully awkwardly. he was frustrated as all his attempts and polite smiles and formalities were left unanswered as the seemingly braindead boy sat next to him gave the most minimal responses, such as a blink or shake of the head. felix, being the bombastic and energetic human being he was, felt confined and frankly, fucking _bored_. changbin hadn’t said a word to him all lesson and felix felt like he might pass out from the awkward tension he was feeling and the annoyance and boredom he had pent up inside himself.

he often snuck glances at the boy next to him. felix couldn’t see his face really well as changbin was usually arched over his desk or lying with his head down and looking in the opposite direction, so all he could focus on was the students open notebook. from what he could see, changbin wasn’t one to actually listen to the teacher and write notes. no, instead, changbin had spent the entire lesson doodling random objects in unnecessary detail. in the space of an hour, he had filled an entire page with miniscule drawings of anything and everything. felix raised his eyebrows as he glanced at it, and changbin caught his stare. 

turning his head, he looked at felix passively, though felix could see a hint of annoyance in the way his eyes were a bit more alive and his eyebrows had knitted together for a few seconds. felix really could’ve saved himself the embarrassment of being caught judging somebody else's past times, but he was oddly intrigued by this new student who hadn’t fallen for his charms yet.

“dude, have i said something bad?” felix angrily whispered when the teacher had his back turned, “you look at me like you hate me or something and we just met.” 

felix certainly expected some sort of explanation or apology, at the very least some good manners. so he was fucking livid when all the other student did was give a ghost of a smirk, look felix dead in the eye and then turn away, as if nothing had happened.

he sat there, seething for strange reasons he really didn’t understand, and spent the rest of the lesson gripping his pen with a death-like force and trying not to yell. 

when the class ended, felix heaved all three of his textbooks in one hand, flung his backpack on his shoulder and practically ran out of his seat, not leaving a single glance or fuck behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“i swear, man, he was so fucking rude! it looked like he was staring into my soul or something-” felix babbled at their lunch break to his friends, who listened with grins on their faces at felix’s dramatic retelling.

“are you sure he’s not just shy?” kim seungmin, star student, pressed, being ever so empathetic and silently judging felix’s description whilst eating.

“i didn’t know shy people didn’t talk at ALL! i thought i was being so nice, but he ignored me each time as if i had personally offended his mother or something.” felix complained loudly, sighing as the more he thought about the situation, the worse he felt. suddenly he was worrying if he’d seen this boy changbin before, or if he’d been rude to him and had just forgotten it. lee felix had never had to deal with the side effects or someone disliking him. sure, some people found him a bit annoying, but they didn’t treat him so coldly as changbin had. he was so used to being friends with everyone that suddenly having an enemy felt like the world was going to end.

“maybe you just unknowingly pissed him off. felix, honestly it’s the own kids problem if he’s gonna be rude.” minho countered, shrugging his shoulders whilst talking because in his heart of hearts, he knew felix was being a bit of a drama queen.

“true. though he probably won’t get many friends here if he refuses to talk to anyone.” 

just as seungmin was going to open his mouth to say that felix shouldn’t worry and at least he wouldn’t be distracted in class, the group’s missing member, bang chan, appeared from around the corner and caught sight of them all sitting together at lunch. from behind chan’s tall and more muscular figure, felix could see someone else, a student a few inches shorter than the former boy and carrying a lot less, simply a notebook and a few pens tucked into his pocket. as chris approached, felix could make him out more clearly.

changbin. of fucking course. felix didn’t know why he was even surprised as chris was one of school’s head boys, and was often just as social and bubbly as himself, so it was normal to be tasked with showing new students around the school and to help him settle in. it was just that luck was really not on his side today and he wanted to fall through the ground if he had to see and try to attempt conversation with changbin again after he vowed to himself to avoid him for the rest of his life.

chris and changbin, who had now recognised felix too and was seemingly trying to shrink behind the older student, halted at the edge of the table as the leader addressed them all.

“guys, this is changbin, a new student joining the school for the term.” chris took hold of changbin’s arm and pulled him forward, with which the shorter boy seemingly lost all confidence and stood awkwardly in front of the group.

“i found him lost in the corridor.” chris shrugged and gestured, sitting down and changbin following on hesitantly.

it was silent for a few seconds. felix and changbin eyed each other from opposites sides of the table.

“changbin, huh? i swear felix was just telling us about you.” minho smirked, taking a sip of his drink and felix’s face turned into one of embarrassment. seungmin laughed quietly.

the boy smiled wide, and took a hand up to his dark hair to fix it from falling into his eyes, ruffling it slightly in the process, and felix stared as it fell fluffily to the side.

_damn. he’s actually kinda cute._

the thought snuck its way into his mind, and he shook it away as soon as it appeared.

the students waited patiently for some kind of response from changbin, eyebrows quirked upwards, but none came. the aforementioned boy looked with slight panic over at chan, who’s expression turned into one of understanding.

“changbin’s mute, guys.” 

felix’s smile dropped instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write the next part when i'm off from school :0


End file.
